An Angel with Red Wings
by SilkenSkyStudio
Summary: Mitsuru Kirijo likes skydiving. She likes seducing you. Turns out she can do both at the same time. Mitsuru x m!reader


You have been dating Mitsuru Kirijo for some time now. It's hard to understand why someone so wealthy, popular, and charismatic like her would be interested in you, but when you asked, she just said you had some sort of 'aura' that attracted her to you.

Today Mitsuru is going skydiving; she's been doing so as a hobby for a while now. You always had a hunch that she was sort of a thrill seeker, given the motorcycle and some other hints. She invited you to jump, but you decided to keep your feet on the ground and simply watch as she leapt from one of her family's private helicopters.

Mitsuru's freefall is as elegant as everything else she seems to do. She is like a dancer in the air, and she performs plenty of acrobatics during her descent. It's like a gymnastic display; all that's missing is the ribbons and the judging. Eventually, her midair performance comes to an end, and she pulls to deploy her parachute.

A sporty red canopy inflates open above her, becoming a wing which Mitsuru uses to swoop through the sky. She's experienced in the air, guiding herself through the wind with ease. For a moment, it's as if she can actually fly...

Her skirt blows around as she maneuvers through the air, the black pleats fluttering around against her hips and thighs. You feel like she should have worn something like a jumpsuit (of which you're sure she has plenty) rather than her school uniform if she wanted to preserve her modesty. However, she seems to like teasing you with her skirt...

Soon, Mitsuru is almost on the ground, only a small height above you. You open your arms and run forward to catch her, but you're a bit short and she's still some distance away from you. She touches down on the ground, smirking. Even from here, you can see she's got on some lovely lipstick and eyeliner. Even when she's leaping from an aircraft thousands of feet in the air, Mitsuru Kirijo wants to look her absolute best.

The parachute flaps and flutters as it starts to deflate. Mitsuru could pull on the steering lines to collapse the chute behind her, or walk forward to let her momentum carry her, but... she bends her knees to absorb the shock of the landing before falling back onto her ass. She's not nearly so clumsy, so she has to be doing that on purpose. Her red parachute starts to settle to the ground, landing on top her and covering her. She feigns a nervous chuckle, pretending like it was all a mistake, but she meant to do that.

Mitsuru flaps her arms, pretending like she's trying to fight to get out from under the parachute. She loves the feeling of the silky smooth material against her skin; she spends thousands of yen on lingerie for a reason. She moves her body and writhes around, softly moaning as the parachute brushes against her. She's not entirely covered by the parachute, though. The red canopy is draped over her head, her upper body, and her arms. However, everything from the waist down is still visible. You can see her skirt, those knee-high leather boots she always wears, and... between her legs, under her skirt, you can see a shimmer of red...

You tell Mitsuru that her panties are showing. She makes a sound of mock shock and offense, pretending to be embarrassed. If it were anybody else looking up her skirt, she would have beaten them senseless, but because it's you, she lets you look. She's showing this side of herself, just for you. You can't see it, but she's coyly twirling her hair, with a flirty pout on her lips. She's acting like she's annoyed with you ogling her, but she enjoys the attention from you and likes to tease you.

"So, do you like them?" Mitsuru has a seductive tone in her voice. "I'm wearing them just for you..." Mitsuru spreads her legs out and lets you get a further look up her skirt. She softly chuckles, describing her lingerie for you in a seductive voice, just as much for her own arousal as yours...

"Mmm... they look good, don't they? These red silk panties... such a sexy color, don't you agree? And the material... it's so soft... so... mmm..." Mitsuru takes a hand and runs it up one of her legs, then across the front of her panties, stroking and teasing herself... She moans out, and you can see her open mouth and her face imprinting itself on the nylon parachute material...

She then stands up, and raises her hands above her head. For a moment, she shakes back and forth, like a belly dancer covered in a veil...

"Want to know a neat trick I can do? I can take my top off without having to remove this parachute..."

Mitsuru chuckles and laughs with a bit of lust in her voice. You see her arms and her hands shuffling around under the canopy, moving as they do something. Soon, she sits back down, and the white blouse of her uniform is tossed out from under the parachute. A bit of wiggling later, and a red bra is tossed out along with it.

"Does it turn you on? Knowing that I'm topless under this parachute? Rubbing this material against my body... my breasts... it feels so good..." She keeps panting and gasping in arousal...

"But know what would feel really good? I want you to fuck me. Right here. While I'm wrapped up in this lovely, silky material... make me feel good... please..."

Mitsuru reaches down to lift up her skirt and slip her panties off, leaving them to dangle around one leg. She then spreads her legs out, inviting you to put it in her... obviously, you can't refuse such an invitation.


End file.
